Poker Match
by ren-mccullers
Summary: Paige thinks she can win Spencer on Poker and then they make a bet. Paily with a little bit of Sparia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Paige was holding Emily's hand while they walked to the Hastings's front door. She was a little bit nervous because the last time she spend time with Emily's friends her competitive behavior almost take over her and she and Spencer ended up having a little tension between them.

Emily pulled her into a kiss as soon as they stepped in front of the Hastings's door. She knew that her girlfriend knew she was tense and the kiss was only a way to calm her down. It actually worked; her muscles relaxed and her heartbeat slowed down, but only until Emily slip her tongue on her bottom lip, a silent request for Paige to open her mouth and let it in. The girl shivered, Emily knew her too well, she knew that it was all it takes to ignite her fire, the kiss heated as Paige opened her mouth and her girlfriend gasped into her lips, Emily's breath hitting the back of the other girl's throat, their tongues almost meeting half away. They didn't hear the door shoot open.

"Get a room!" Hanna was standing there with a grin on her face and her arms crossed.

The girls ended the kiss, Paige faced her foot blushing a little bit and trying not to look to Hanna. Emily kissed her again, now just a peck on the lips, hold her hand crossing their fingers and walked through the door.

"They couldn't wait until they were alone" - The blonde said while they were sitting on the Hastings's living room. "They were making out by the door"

Aria giggled.

"C'mon Em, if you wanted to spend the night alone with Paige you just had to say it..."

Emily rolled her eyes while putting some drinks in two glasses for her and Paige.

"We can't be alone. Our parents are at home" she said before drinking the entire content of her glass and now she was adding some more.

"Too bad you guys have to hang out with us..." - Spencer said in a sarcastic tone, looking at Paige.

"Actually it was my idea to come over. Drinking party is a really good way to relax" As an attempt to bring peace Paige said it trying to smile at Spencer, who was going to say something back but was interrupted by Emily.

"Can't you just shut up and enjoy your drink?"

"Ow, how strong is this thing, Em?" Spencer said it pretending to get offended by the other girl's tag question. "I was just going to agree with McCullers" Spencer was looking at Paige again, but now there was a friendly smile on her face, maybe it was because of the alcohol, but the attempt of truce was worth it.

"By the way Emily..." - Aria started "You shouldn't tell Spencer to shut up..."

"Yeah, the last time you did you had to swim naked at the lake" Hanna completed, smiling at the memory.

Paige choked what made everybody on the room, except for Emily, start laughing uncontrollably. They were wiping tears from their eyes while Paige was trying to recover from the choke.

"You... you did what?!" she said between coughs.

"Sorry we didn't invite you to see it Paige, it was last week when you were visiting your grandparents" - Spencer said trying to stop laughing.

Paige looked at her girlfriend blushing sorely and wishing to be able to kill her friends with just one look, but the only information her brain registered was the fact that the goddess-looking girl was swimming. Naked. Her mind was already in the gutter as she tried to recreate the scene in her head:

_Emily was probably a little drunk; she started by slipping her jeans and underwear down those goddess legs, slowly, bending over to lift her ass in the air as she steps out of it. Then bringing her fingers to the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it out over her head. Unhooking the bra on her back, sliding the left strap under her arm then doing the same thing with the right. Her breasts now exposed, Paige could only think on how beautiful and unbelievably soft they were, except maybe for hard nipples._

_Then finally she was walking in slow motion toward the lake, her flawless skin shining thanks to the moonlight reflected on the lake's water..._

It was a magnificent vision but she was - unfortunately - brought up to reality when a cushion hit her head.

"Wake up McCullers!" Spencer said. All the three girls laughing harder than before as they watched Paige's confused reaction when the cushion Hanna had thrown hit her right on the face.

Aria had tears rolling down her cheeks. - "Take your mind out of the gutter!"

Hanna could barely speak. - " Oh... my... God... she's... she's drooling".

But Emily was only paying attention on her girlfriend the entire time. She knew what Paige was thinking, desire and the lust she saw in her eyes made something between her legs get hot. Since they were sitting next to each other on the couch, Emily's natural reaction was to jump over Paige to kiss her hard and make out with her right there, but before she could move a muscle, the other girl got up and went toward the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of some blue liquid and filled her glass with it, drinking half of what was in the glass when she walked back to the couch. Emily had to smile at Paige's attempt to cool off and clear her thoughts; it was really cute and funny. Even her neck was red due to the embarrassment of being getting caught having hot inappropriate thoughts about Emily.

"So, what did you do to end up at the lake?" Paige asked Emily, trying to sound indifferent while the other girls were trying to stop laughing. It was Spencer who answered it with a proud smile.

"She told me to shut up because I said I could beat all of them on poker. I proved her I could," she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to take another bottle of wine.

"Really? Three of you and you couldn't stop her?" Emily shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Spencer is actually a badass on poker"

"That we'll see, short stuff..." Paige said, getting up too.

"Did she just call me short stuff?" Aria raised an eyebrow and looked to Emily, who was now trying to suppress a laugh.

Paige stood up in front of Spencer as the girl came back from the kitchen. "I bet I can stop you in poker, Hastings"

Everyone looked at Spencer at the same time with a little concern. The girl just sat down on the armchair she was before, right in front of the couch Paige and Emily were, and answered Paige without looking at her but with a smirk on her face.

"What will you do if you can't?"

"I don't know...anything. It's up to you."

"Hmm..." She thought for a second. "What about you perform a strip tease until you're in your undies? It can be for Emily, but all of us will have to watch it..."

Paige almost regretted challenging Spencer, especially when she looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend's eyes light up to the idea of a strip tease for her. Emily wouldn't be cheering for Paige to win.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if you lose... you will have to kiss Aria. On the lips."

"Do you have some problem with me today?!"

"C'mon, you have to cooperate, short stuff," Emily said, giggling.

"What did you just-"

"I'll do it" - Spencer said cutting off Aria. "I'll kiss her if I lose".

"Then we have a deal, Hastings," Paige said as she and Spencer shook hands.

"Why is no one asking me if I've agreed with it?" Aria complained, now sitting up on the carpet she was laying on with Hanna, but nobody paid attention on her.

"So, I think your only hope is Paige not winning the bet."

Hanna was clearly enjoying herself with the entire situation, while Aria rolled her eyes and drank all the content from her glass.

"I'm gonna need more to endure this..." She said while shaking her cup and getting up from the floor to start walk to the kitchen.

"Aria, can you pick up the cards? Since you're already up," Spencer asked. "They are on my bedroom-" The girl started to walk towards the stairs, but Paige cut in.

"No need. I've got that covered." She took the cards from her jeans pocket and handed them to Spencer.

The girl raised an eyebrow when she looked to the cards, they were old, and some parts you couldn't even see the numbers and symbols very well. What actually took Hastings' attention was the figure in the middle of each card... half naked girls wearing only the low half of their bikinis and making very sexy poses.

"I never thought you'd like these kind of things McCullers. It seems that what they say is true: the innocent looking ones are the worst," she said, looking into the cards as she shuffled them. The girl stopped when she saw a specific card, everyone looked at her with a curious gaze, except for Paige who just smirked.

"The joker?" The swimmer girl asked, when she noticed Spencer open her mouth a little as her eyes open wide. Since the answer was just a nod she was now trying to hold a laugh. Hanna was about to ask what was on that card but Spencer just threw it on the coffee table for everyone to see. There was a completed naked woman lying down on her back with her legs spread showing everything for anyone who wanted to see. The card seemed like it was new, much more preserved than the others what made even the details of the lady's parts visible, the four girls remained in silence as their eyes moved from the joker card to Paige and then back to the card. She had already given up trying to hold the laughter, the face of the four ones were too hilarious.

"Are you a perv or something?" Aria asked finally breaking the silence.

"Hahaha... Not really."

"Ok Paige, who are you trying to fool?" Hanna questioned taking the card from the coffee table to see it better.

"I'm not fooling anyone" The girl said looking to Emily that had an eyebrow raised. "That set of cards belonged to my grandpa. He used to work in a casino in LA before he met my grandma. He gave it to me last week as a gift."

"What an interesting grandfather you have, McCullers" Emily said trying to imitate Spencer.

"Indeed". The girl answered and winked to her girlfriend.

"Alright," Hanna grabbed all the cards and started to give five of them to everyone "Let's start this thing already. Best of five, right?"

Everyone agreed and they started the poker match.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Paige drank all the content of her glass as she stared at Spencer and tried to read her. She noticed the girl didn't let a single expression run over her face, just like her grandpa when they played cards together. This thing will be a little complicated but she knows she's a hell of a poker player and it would probably be an easier task than winning against her grandpa. She'd be able to do it. Everyone looked to each other as their hands were ready to be shown. Aria put her cards on the coffee table first.

"Two pairs"

"One pair," Hanna announced as she threw her cards over the table. "I lost already."

Next was Emily. "Two pairs"

Paige and Spencer held their hands for some seconds, in some kind of stare contest then Paige let a tiny smile escape and showed her cards. "Flush"

"Yeah, it's a good hand, McCullers..." Spencer said, putting her cards on the table. "But not good enough... Full house". she said with smile on her face trying to provoke Paige. The girl just smiled back, there were no worries the game had just began.

"Second round. Give me the cards" Aria was clearly in a rush to end this game since Spencer would probably win so she started to shuffle their cards again and then gave five of them to everyone.

Hanna won the second round and started to say something about going to be kissed and be given a lap dance because she would kick everybody's ass but then Spencer won the third round and Paige the last two. They had set before that in each round the losers would have to drink, so by the end of the fifth round everyone was pretty high.

"So, I think that's a draw". Aria said looking from Spencer to Paige.

"Hm, not so fast... I think we need a winner, right Spencer?"

"Yeah Emily... We need a winner or you just really want that strip tease". Spencer answered giggling.

Paige looked at her girlfriend with disbelief; she was actually craving for her to lose. She shook her head pretending she was disappointed and Emily gave her the best version of drunk puppy dog's eyes she had.

Spencer took all the cards to shuffle them. "Alright McCullers, prepare to take your clothes off".

"Wait up..." Paige started. "Let's make another bet. A better one"

"A better one?" Spencer looked to her with intrigued eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if you lose you'll have to make out with Aria for one minute. But truly make out, kissing with tongue and everything".

Spencer thought about it for a minute. "Ok. But if you lose, the strip tease will have to be until you're naked."

If it was another situation Paige would never agree to do something that could result in her being naked but she was already too drunk, and she trusted enough in Emily and in those girl; they would never do something to hurt her.

"Deal Hastings; let's do this"

"Hahaha, are you guys sexually frustrated or are you just the perv kind of drunk people?" Aria was way too far gone to complain about the new bet.

Hanna took the cards from Spencer and gave five of them to the two girls. Paige looked to her cards, it was a good hand but since Spencer seemed to be really inspired tonight she decided to change two cards and as she did she checked Spencer expression and she knew she would probably be in a huge trouble because the Hastings girl wasn't even trying to hide the smirk on her face, maybe it was just an attempt to distract Paige but it was kinda working, the only thing she could think was that she would be naked in front of everyone in a few seconds.

Spencer changed only one card and she was now laughing. Yeah, Paige was fucked up. Aria took a look in the cards Spencer had and smiled, a clearly sign of relief.

"Ready to show the cards?" Spencer asked confident and enjoying herself with Paige's worried face. The girl just shrugged and put her cards on the coffee table but still turned down then Spencer showed her cards. The other three girls had perplexed faces as they looked into the Hastings's straight flush.

"Paige... Witch song do you want for the strip tease?" Aria said giggling.

"I think Emily should pick up the song. Em?" Hanna asked

"Hm... I think 3 by Britney will do it"

Paige looked at her a little bit worried. "Babe, you're not trying to tell me something here, are you?" The grin on her face letting everyone knows she was just kidding. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Haha" She laughed sarcastically "You know I just like the song..."

"Well, liking it or not you will have to wait until another opportunity... Royal flush" Paige said turning her cards up. "Sorry, babe"

The four girls stared at the cards with their mouths open as Paige took another sip from her cup and watched as Aria's expression changed from surprised to hesitant, Emily's to disappointed, Spencer's to confused while Hanna just burst into laughter.

"Well Hastings, told ya I could win. Now I think you have a task to complete..."

Spencer got up from the armchair breathing heavily and rolling her eyes, she looked to Paige as she sat in front of Aria on the floor. "There will be pay back..." Then she looked deep into Aria's eye and slowly got closer and closer to her, the other girl was kinda hypnotised she was already moisting her lips but as they were almost connecting with Spencer's the Hastings backed off a little bit.

"Wait". The she said. "I need some of it" Then she drank all the content of Aria's glass she had in her hand. The other girl shook her head trying to think straight.

"You could have just asked for the drink". Spencer giggled a bit as she left the glass on the floor and without any warning closed the distance between the two of them. Aria's lips were supposed to be soft, I mean, Spencer had always heard Emily say that girl's lips are softer, but she wasn't expecting them to be THIS soft and they even came with a bonus taste of cherry. She slid her tongue over the bottom one wishing the taste of cherries were more intense and heard Aria gasping. Next she felt a hot tongue meeting hers and a shock was sent through her body because all those incredible sensations were even stronger. She started to battle with Aria's hot muscle inside the other girl's mouth as they slowly laid down on the floor. The warmth was comfortable; she never thought she could feel this pleasure with just one kiss. Kissing Aria felt like home more than anything else ever did. With all those feelings she grabbed the hem of Aria's shirt and slowly slid her hand underneath it, the smooth skin was amazing, hot to the touch. She reached the bra and unhooked it, she heard a moan and without any second guessing she placed her palm over the breast. The moan got louder as she pinched the hard nipple and kissed Aria roughly.

She had forgotten they were not alone and since Aria was enjoying it she probably had forgotten too but they were reminded by Hanna basically pushing Spencer off of Aria.

"Alright, if this ends up in the bedroom I'll have to sleep in the couch and I don't feel like it"

The other girls were perplexed.

"Well, that was hot..." Emily said.

"Yeah... Really hot," Paige completed.

"Looks like we've impressed the gay ones" Spencer said getting up and helping Aria to do the same. "Time to go to bed"

"Are you guys sure I won't be a third wheel?" Hanna asked and everybody laughed as they went upstairs except for Aria who didn't manage to hear anything but her heart humming on her chest while she was still trying to catch her breath.

Aria and Hanna went to Spencer's bedroom with her while Paige and Emily went to a guest's room to have more privacy since Spencer insisted it to be that way.

"Well, you really are good at poker. Any other secret skills I don't know?" Emily asked as she took off her clothes and a laid down on the mattress wearing only her underwear and a bra.

"Hm... I think I can read you pretty easily. But it's not exactly a secret skill". Paige said unhooking her belt. "And what I'm reading right now is that you are really disappointed that I won". She stopped what she was doing and sat right next to Emily to soothe her trying not to laugh at her pouty face.

The girl that was laid down went to sitting position. "But you have never done a strip tease for me and I've done quite a few for you".

Paige grinned at the memories. "Remember I said I would do it for you in the next opportunity?" Emily just shrugged and Paige felt in awe. Her girlfriend looked like a little child whose parents didn't allow her to play with her favorite toy. "Well..." Paige moved her head looking around. "This seems like an opportunity".

* * *

**I didn't plain to write anything more for Spencer and Aria. So if you guys want me to move things further for them just let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took this long to update but here it is. That's the final chapter (maybe). Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 03

"It seems like an opportunity" Paige said with a grin on her face. Emily's eyes open wide, the fact that her girlfriend was actually planning on do something like this for her was exciting because she knew Paige was kind of shy, and the idea of her freeing herself like this was definitely a turn on.

Paige blushed a little bit as Emily stared at her but she didn't avoid the gaze, the confidence grew on her as her girlfriend's eyes got darker, filled with desire. So before Emily started kissing her and they eventually forgot about their little moment Paige got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room indicating the chair that was there for Emily to sit down; as she was feeling comfortable the swimmer girl positioned herself in front of her girlfriend.

"So... Hm... I think you should pick out a song." She said nervously caressing the back of her neck.

"Paige, you don't have to do this if you don't want to". Emily tried to sound like she would be ok if the other girl gave up but it wasn't genuine. Paige sighed, she could feel how much Em wanted that strip tease so she shook all the embarrassment away, nothing would make her feel better than please Emily, maybe the only exception was being pleasured by her. So in a single movement she sat on her girlfriend's lap, pressing their bodies together. Emily shuddered, a little startled by the sudden move but wrapped her arms around her anyway then Paige whispered in her ear.

"Of course I want do this. Just pick up a song...". She kissed Emily's cheek and got up.

The girl checked her phone for some seconds, selected the music but didn't press play, she just handed it over to Paige.

"Is that one okay?"

The swimmer girl smirked and just signed with her head. She looked at the phone's display as the Britney Spears's song was waiting to be played and took a deep breath. Paige pressed play and the music filled the air, she threw the phone on the bed after being sure it was as loud as possible.

Emily froze as she saw Paige moving her hips from left to right as the song was counting 1, 2, 3. She slowly moved down, putting the palms of her hands on the floor then in a even slower pattern she lift herself until she was standing again as her hands were hovering over her leg, up her thigh and when it finally reached her hip she grabbed the hem of the shirt and brought it up until it was off her. She threw it somewhere on the room and walked towards Emily unhooking her belt, she took it off as she sat on Em's lap again pressing her toned muscles against her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her making sure there was no space between them but when she tried to kiss her girlfriend she avoided her lips and looked into her eyes so intensely that Emily shivered. If the eyes were the window of the soul, Paige was seeing everything that was there to be seen. A playful grin was on her lips as the hold she had on Emily's shoulders moved down the arms until her hands, the girl felt something putting her hands together in the back of the chair and then she noticed Paige had tied her with the belt.

"No touching". The swimmer whispered in her ear in a husky voice. She got up from her, stood up and turned around so the brunette was staring at her back. As the chorus started she rocked her hips from right to left, she tugged her jeans down just until her butt was visible. Paige bent over and Emily's heart stopped, her full ass lifted in the air and moved with the music counting 1, 2, 3 again. Something that was pulsing between her legs was now inching she could feel her center completely wet and the fact that she couldn't reach Paige made her even more frustrated. Her girlfriend went to the standing position again as she step out of the jeans, she turned around and looked straight to her eyes, Emily didn't avoid her gaze but she could see, even not taking her eyes away from Paige's, that the girl was sliding the bra straps down her arms; she sat on her lap for the third time and rested one of her hands on Em's shoulder and the other hand went to her own head gripping her hair on the top of it letting her neck exposed. Emily tried to connect her lips with the exposed skin but the brunette was pushed back and the other girl began to move her hips back and forth rhythmically, trying to rub her center against her belly. The brunette basically melted considering how sexy it was, Em could feel the wetness since she was wearing only her undies.

Paige finally kissed her; those delicious lips were a relief to that amazing torture. Emily natural reaction was to wrap her hands around her girlfriend but she was tied up so she put all her feelings into that kiss. It made her breathless; she smiled when she noticed Paige was left breathless as well. The swimmer girl pulled away from the kiss only to unhook her bra and cover Emily's eyes with it. As the song came to its slow part Paige kissed her neck then down her collarbone while her hands hovered her sides until she reach the hem of the underwear never stopping moving her hips with the song.

She was now making circles with her hips on Em's lap and pulling down the fabric that was separating their skins. She stood up in the same place, with Emily between her legs and took off Emily's underwear then as the song came to its final chorus Paige sat on her lap again pressing her against Emily and moving her hips as the song was counting 1, 2, 3 for the last time. The brunette felt her girlfriend completely naked on her lap, she deduced that the big ending was Paige driving her insane by doing the sexiest thing she could ever imagine: Roll her hips in a circle manner and with the both of them being naked Emily could feel her girlfriend's wetness being transferred to her skin, if she was turned on before now she was insanely horny, so in response to Paige's moves she started to move her own hips, their cores meeting slightly. All the sensations were intensified by the fact she couldn't either see anything because of the bra covering her eyes or touch anything due to the belt restricting her hands.

The song finally ended and Paige stopped moving, she kissed Emily on the cheek and got up to free her girlfriend's hands and eyes then she came back to face Emily.

"So, it was good?"

The brunette faced her girlfriend for 0.9 seconds and literally jumped on her, kissing her hard and walking back to the bed. They felt on the mattress in a single movement, Em took her bra off and laid down with Paige below her.

"It was perfect. And now I'm going to show you how much I liked it". She whispered on the swimmer girl ear in a sexy voice.

Emily could feel the smell coming from between their legs increasing as they started to move against each other, her center getting wetter while she felt Paige's doing the same. She moved her hands downwards to reach the lips that were soft and unbelievable hot. As Em began to move her fingers in there - but without penetrating her - Paige started to moan her name and moved her hands to Emily's ass trying to connect them even more, she lightly squeezed it with both hands resulting in the brunette moving her index finger to her entrance but still not penatrating her, she was just provoking, wishing to drive Paige as insane as she was a few moments ago because of that strip tease.

The grip in her butt tightened as the swimmer girl tried to control her moves and sounds, Emily knew she knew that it was a sweet torture she must handle, the brunette wanted to pleasure her girlfriend in a way she has never done before. Em moved one finger inside, just half in and then moved out, Paige gasped at the lack of contact then Emily did the same thing but now with two fingers, her girlfriend's sounds getting louder. She kissed Paige, roughly, as their bodies moved in sync with Emily's fingers outside her entrance.

Her head moved downwards kissing and nibbling Paige's neck and collarbone until she found one of the erected nipples and soundly sucked it.

"Fuck, Emily..."

The brunette slid her tongue around the hard tip and bit it as Paige moaned and tried to press their bodies together even more, she should be beyond desperate right now and Em wanted her to free herself even more, so, without any warning she inserted two fingers in her channel and thrusted her fast, just to discover she was wetter than ever. Emily noticed her girlfriend's hips moving in sync with her fingers and used her own hips to fuck her harder, their bodies still moving together like a well-practiced dance.

Paige started to shudder and was about to have her release so Emily stopped all her moves and got off of her. The swimmer girl looked at her terrified, but Emily quickly laid down right next to her and kissed her holding her waist with one hand, she moved her kiss to the swimmer's neck then to her ear; she sucked the earlobe and whispered:

"I'll give you everything that you want but only if you ride my tongue".

Paige looked a little bit startled but Emily kept her gaze at her trying to have her girlfriend as confident as she was some minutes ago. She saw Paige take a deep breath and move up her with the knees in both sides of her waist. The brunette rested her hands in her girlfriend's ass, squeezing it lightly and pulling her forward until her head was between her knees. The smell coming from her core was intoxicating and the wetness was already dripping in her jaw, her girlfriend was soaked. Emily slid her tongues in her lips as she pressed the swimmer girl to make her hips get lower so she could lick all the wet spot between Paige's legs. The girl did what she was asked to but not completely, the brunette could barely touch her with her tongue. She broke the contact moving her hips up.

Again she moved downwards, a little bit further this time and Emily could move her hot muscle inside her folds but only for a short time because Paige moved upwards again. Em noticed she was doing it as a desperate attempt to not come already since every tiny contact her tongue made with the other girl's insides resulted in her groaning and gasping as she trembled over Emily; Paige was determined to ride her tongue, so she lowered her hips even more on Emily's mouth and didn't break the contact this time, her curses and moans getting louder by the second but she didn't seem to care if the girls in the other room would hear them because she fully rested her hips on the brunette's mouth and Emily could finally taste her properly. And she tasted like heaven, it was better than honey and more addictive than any drug on earth; Em slid her tongue up and down her girlfriend's wetness circling her clit then kissing the hard mount right before sucking it.

After a few seconds she finally moved the hot muscle all over the mount again. By now Paige was moving against her mouth shamelessly so she moved her tongue into Paige's insides feeling another round of her juices coming from her. Em penetrated her in a circle pattern moving her tongue in the hot channel, always guided by the loud moans, then she started to move it in and out and pinched the girl's clit with her fingers. Paige didn't last much longer, she felt the swimmer girl above her lose the rhythm she was moving her hips as she tried to suppress a scream, resulting in Emily's name coming from her mouth as a growl.

When the wave of pleasure ceased she helped her girlfriend to lay down on the mattress as the aftershocks were still running through her body. Em remained in silence next to her caressing her hair while Paige tried steady her breath still very quiet; she slowly turned her head to face Emily and when their eyes met they smiled to each other and the brunette came even closer to her, making herself comfortable in her arms.

"Urgh... I have to wake up in 4 hours". Paige said pulling the blankets towards them.

Emily raised an eyebrow. She was not escaping the question "So... Did you like it?"

"Hm... " Paige shifted her weight a few times. "Well, it was the first time we did like this... So, hm..."

Em looked at her in awe; she was blushing so much that even her neck was red. The brunette's smile became bigger.

Paige looked to the other side avoiding her gaze but after some seconds she gave up "Ok. Right, I liked it"

Emily giggled. "Yeah, I noticed..."

The swimmer girl faced her again. "I wanna see how much you will be laughing like this when it's your turn..."

"I thought you said you have to wake up in a few hours..."

Paige just sighed and kissed her forehead. "Luck you, Fields. Luck you."

* * *

**That's it. Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
